


Mission

by RicochetRomance



Series: My Grandmaster [5]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Clueless Orion, Grandmaster Torch Has A Heart, M/M, Pathfinder Society, Roleplaying Character, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicochetRomance/pseuds/RicochetRomance
Summary: "I'm supposed to get some information you have," Orion clarified. "But I don't think you're supposed to know that I'm taking it."---In which Orion has no idea how the world works, and his Grandmaster isn't inclined to enlighten him.





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Originally shared with my Pathfinder RPG group via Google Doc, cross-posting here to share it with a larger audience. 
> 
> Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/10N-ZhQX6S0vhdLiC80I_CbjBXGTEkr9rfKAuG3ENj-g/edit?usp=sharing

Grandmaster Torch's departure from the esteemed Pathfinder Society had been neither quiet nor peaceful. In fact, it had been a violent mess. Given how often the Society still came to him for assorted information and aid, however, he could be forgiven for wondering whether they had somehow let the incident slip their minds.

As he contemplated the Society's amusing dependence on his information, there was the sound of a key in the front lock. Strange, given that Orion had left this morning to accept a society mission - he would likely be gone for a week or more.

However, it was in fact his little Undine who walked in, carrying a handful of loose-leaf notepaper and grinning with amusement.

"Dropping in to say a few goodbyes before the mission?" Torch queried. Sometimes Pathfinders were given that luxury before particularly long or dangerous assignments.

Orion's grin widened. "No," he replied mirthfully. "Today, my mission is you!" 

Torch raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm supposed to get some information you have," Orion clarified. "But I don't think you're supposed to know that I'm taking it."

Torch gave a harsh laugh. "So, the Society's stooped to stealing from me, have they? Too proud to simply ask for what they need? Truly pathetic."

Orion response was shocked silence and a vaguely traumatized expression, and the older man considered that maybe his frustrations with the Society were best aimed at someone far less delicate and far more deserving.

No, Orion wasn't a typical Pathfinder, which he proceeded to confirm in a hesitant little voice. "I don't want to steal anything from you, even if the Venture Captain wants to. You're my Grandmaster, and... I don't want to hurt you."

Torch nodded approvingly. His Undine knew exactly where his loyalties lay, and remained faithful even in the face of the Society's overwhelming expectations.

"So," Orion paused. "Can I have the information? Dreng is scary when he's angry."

Torch was stunned silent - of all the brazen little - which thankfully prevented him from saying something that might permanently damage the younger man. 

"I can just, um, write out copies. You can keep the original papers." Orion persisted timidly. He didn't seem the slightest bit ashamed to ask, and Torch knew why.

Orion had only lived among humans for a little over a year. In his limited understanding, he could see nothing wrong with his request. The question that was really being posed was whether Torch should indulge his ignorance and allow him to succeed, or send him back to the Society with a lesson in reality.

The Undine's expression had shifted into a pleading pout, and he gazed at his Grandmaster with imploring eyes. 

Torch really needed to find some measure of defence against this sinister tactic - sooner than later - because he succumbed within mere moments.

"Everything recent is on the leftmost shelf in the study. Some is alphabetized, most isn't, and all of it is backwards." The Grandmaster sighed. He'd gone this far, so why stop now? "If you have trouble reading my scrawl, I may be able to translate. Then again, I may not - half of it's illegible from the moment it's put to paper."

Orion practically bounced over to the edge of the bath, buoyed by delight. With a happy little squeak, he threw his arms around the Torch's shoulders and squeezed far more tightly than should be possible for anyone so thin. 

When he spoke, his tone exuded gratitude. "Thank you... but I don't know, is 'thank you' enough?" His uncertainty was painfully endearing.

"It isn't." Torch replied wryly, but continued before the little Undine could become too crestfallen. "I want exact copies of your next five Society reports."

Orion gave an emphatic nod, as if this was the most normal request in the world, and not a horrifying conflict of interest. "Of course!"

As Orion headed to the study, humming happily, Torch briefly wondered whether he should truly be exploiting his Undine's innocence like this. Then, he reminded himself that he had just given said Undine permission to copy freely from his records. 

If anything, Torch was the one being exploited - by an affectionate young man who was entirely too endearing for his own good.

He'd prefer that the Society never found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
